


It's Like You Can See the Universe in the Embers

by terminallyToreadork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyToreadork/pseuds/terminallyToreadork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s like your own personal Best Thing Ever, like a teddy bear, but he moves and breathes and his heart beats and he’s alive and touches you of his own free will and that’s more than you ever motherfuckin’ thought you’d ever get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like You Can See the Universe in the Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavros-nitram.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tavros-nitram.tumblr.com).



The smoke floats all away, swirling and twisting like fuckin’ incorporeal little snakes backed by the drum of half-real footsteps getting louder, and you wonder if that’s how water would up and get to move if not for that gravity shit. A hand disrupts the smoke, but it reforms, just differently, curling all about and up to hug the ceiling, and as you’re getting your gaze on to it, fixed on the gentle motherfuckin’ drift, the same hand plucks the joint from your relaxed fingers and stubs it out on the hardwood floor of your room.

“You’re ridiculous,” Tavros has deemed necessary to make you informed of, and he strokes your hair. You briefly entertain the wicked idea that you can feel his touch from the roots out. Every strand, every follicle, you can feel his beautiful-ass hands and your toes curl like the wisps on the ceiling and you start your movement on to get closer to his touch. He pulls away though, and you make a wordless complaint in the back of your smoke-prickled throat that’s like to be saying _but that was nice, brother_. In reply, he shoves at you until you get the idea and squirm further away into the bed, making room for his lovely ass.

Tavros has a great motherfuckin’ ass. Ain’t no thing that can anyone get an argument on about, in your fine fuckin’ opinion.

He’s warm and soft and you waste no time wrapping yourself around him. His smooth clothes feel better against your bare skin than the sheets up and against your back, and you idly notice that you don’t exactly know where your clothes went but that’s okay. Everything’s more than being okay and perfect, and Tavros is here and that’s making your chest glow all fuckin’ kinds of warm and you can feel the warm spilling out and up your throat in a laugh that he joins.

You bury your face in his shoulder all tender-like. You close your eyes; they’re heavy and feel like the colour red. Not painful, just red. Red like blood that keeps you alive and red like the sunset and red like chocolate and bathwater and cinnamon hearts and the feeling of his lips brushing your own. He’s like your own personal Best Thing Ever, like a teddy bear, but he moves and breathes and his heart beats and he’s alive and touches you of his own free will and that’s more than you ever motherfuckin’ thought you’d _ever_ get and everything is beautiful, miraculously beautiful like dewdrops on spider’s webs in the morning.

You lie there, listening to and feeling his body next to yours as he resumes his bitchin’ petting of your hair, and it’s not too long before you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I wrote it for Elise on tumblr because she's awesome, and I'm posting it here because it's not as bad as I remembered it being.
> 
> I was trying to capture the feeling of a marijuana high in writing, of how everything makes sense even when it doesn't, and the warm safeness of being in a blanket mixed with the awareness of one's own mortality, without explicitly stating either of these things.


End file.
